


Rainy Days

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been raining on and off all week, and he was getting tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who asked for newsies and rainy days  
> also for casey because she loves swecs and i love her <3
> 
> richi is specs and jeremy is swifty, and this is a college au. their dorm is based on my own

Richi sat in front of the window at the end of the hallway, watching the rain. He sighed. It had been raining on and off all week, and he was getting tired of it.

"Hey Richi!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Jer."

His boyfriend grinned back at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know what we could do..." he said, nuzzling Richi's neck.

Richi hummed in response. "If it involves going outside, I refuse."

Jeremy pouted. "But it'll be fun! Please?"

Though he tried every time, Richi could never say no to his boyfriend. "Okay, but if we get sick, I'm blaming you."

Jeremy beamed - that's one of the reasons Richi fell for him - and kissed him on the cheek before tugging him out the hallway door, down the stairs, then outside in the rain.

"Shit, it's cold!"

Laughing, Jeremy grabbed his hands and spun them both around. "I know a way we can warm up..."

Richi flushed slightly. "And what would that be?"

Jeremy leaned in close and kissed him quickly. "We can play tag!"

It wasn't the response Richi expected, but it did seem like it could be fun. "Just the two of us?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yup! And tag, you're it!" He poked his shoulder before he took off across the parking lot. Richi chuckled before sprinting after him.

They ran through the parking lot, splashing through the puddles and trying to tag each other. The game of tag abruptly ended when Jeremy tackled his boyfriend to the ground and kissed him happily.

Even though they both caught a cold, seeing Jeremy that happy made everything worth it to Richi.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
